Misi Rank S
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan seorang Hokage selalu disegani oleh orang-orang desa namun nyatanya dia memiliki kelainan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Pair : Naruto and Character girls.**_

_**Genre : Lemon & Romance.**_

_**MISI RANK - S**_

**.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan seorang Hokage selalu disegani oleh orang-orang desa namun nyatanya dia memiliki kelainan. **

**Chapter 1 : Latihan.**

**Malam Hari.**

Pria surai pirang itu merapihkan semua arsip yang begitu terlihat urak-urakan dimejanya, dirinya beruntung, karena dibantu oleh temannya pria surai hitam yang diikat satu. meletakkan kembali buku-buku dan laporan yang ada didalam rak lemari. Rasa lelah sudah hinggap padanya, aktivitas yang begitu banyak dan merepotkan pikirnya dalam hati, karena harus menyelesaikan tugas proyek dari Daimyo.

"Naruto, kau sudah selesai?"

Pria itu hanya mengeleng, menandakan belum selesai. "Shikamaru, ada beberapa file yang harus ku cek kembali, kau boleh pulang duluan" katanya tidak perlu menunggu dirinya, dengan senyum yang terukir memaksa.

"Begitu ya, baiklah. Aku duluan"

"Ya" sahutnya pelan.

Pria itu pergi lebih awal meninggalkannya. Sirat beban itu tergantikan dengan senyum yang mengembang pada Naruto kini tergantikan raut jahil, merasa tak mau ambil panjang. Dirinya membuat segel tangan.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_!" 5 bayangan muncul yang menyerupai dirinya.

"Semuanya tolong rapihkan tempat ini, aku harus pulang lebih awal" kata Naruto asli.

"Ok!" jawab mereka tanpa membantah.

Naruto pun mengambil barang dalam loker yang masih tersegel dan membawanya. Pria itu kini berlari meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Dengan cepat, ia sudah berada diatas patung Hokage. Membuka barang yang sebelumnya masih tersegel rapih dan melihat isinya. Mata pria itu berbinar-binar seperti menunggu ramen terlezat didunia.

"Oh"gumam Naruto melihat benda berwarna merah bulat dengan renda hitam disisinya.

"Buku tutorial ya" membacanya dengan seksama dan teliti, muka Naruto dalam beberapa menit saja sudah bersemu merah.

"Jadi begitu ya. Kuharap Hinata menyukainya, tapi apakah dia mau menerimanya?" gumam Naruto merasa ragu. Sejenak _ia_ berpikir dan mendapatkan ide berilian.

"Besok kucoba saja pada mereka dulu" ujarnya mulai menyeringai licik, memasukannya kembali barang-barang itu kedalam kotak dan membawanya pulang.

**~o0o~**

Dibalkon rumahnya. Pria surai pirang itu mulai memakai sepatunya. Sang istri menatap suaminya dan memberikan bekalnya, putrinya yang berada disitu menatap. "Apakah pekerjaanmu belum selesai?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Sudah selesai kok, hanya saja aku ingin bersantai menikmati waktu liburanku ini" sahutnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Bolehkah, aku ikut Papa?!" tanya anak kecil perempuan yang melihat ayahnya penuh dengan antusias berharap dirinya diajak liburan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut dan melihat Hinata, lalu berbalik badan. "Aku berangkat" ucapnya pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Pintu itu kembali meninggalkan Hinata dan Himawari.

"Sayang" batinnya khawatir.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah, sambutan beberapa orang yang menyapa pemimpin desa. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto sang penyelamat dunia shinobi pada saat perang ninja ke 4. Hari ini Naruto dengan biasa bersikap layaknya orang benar, karena hari ini dia mendapatkan cuti 5 hari dari penasihatnya Shikamaru. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menikmati liburan yang ada untuk bersenang-senang.

Sesudah sampai diperbatasan desa. Naruto menunggu seseorang didalam rumah kayu ditengah hutan tersebut sambil menikmati acara memacing ditengah sungai. Rasa bosan mulai menghinggap pria itu, karena tidak ada satu ikan pun yang berhasil yang _ia _tangkap. Suara langkah kaki mendekati Naruto. Pria itu berbalik melihat orang yang _ia_ tunggu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Sumire, Sarada" sahutnya senang.

"Anu… sebenarnya untuk apa anda menyuruh kami datang keperbatasan desa seperti ini secara diam-diam. _Nanadaime__-sama_?" tanya gadis surai ungu itu ingin tahu.

"Benar, ada apa sebenarnya _Nanadaime_?" sahut temannya surai hitam berkacamata yang setuju.

"Aku memiliki tugas untuk kalian beruda, Maukah kalian menerima misi khususku ini ranknya adalah S?" ujar Naruto menerangkan. Misi khusus berarti ini misi yang spesial dan sulit. Keduanya yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk senang.

"A-Aku akan berusaha untuk melaksanakannya!" jawab Sumire senang langsung mendapatkan misi khusus dari Hokage.

"Aku juga!" Sarada juga terlihat semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Aku mulai bosan memancing disini tanpa hasil!"ajaknya mulai pergi meninggalkan sungai dan kembali kepondok rumah kayu ditengah hutan.

**~o0o~**

Mereka berdua sudah sampai dipondok. Hanya ada mereka bertiga didalamnya, diberikan kepercayaan tentunya hal yang sangat Sarada dan Sumire inginkan dari pemimpin desa langsung dihadapannya. Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup besar dan Naruto pun mengambil kotak yang dia simpan disamping pojokan.

Keduanya sedikit kebingungan mengapa Naruto mengeluarkan tali yang begitu banyak dalam kotak dan terdapat benda aneh seperti bola kecil pingpong berwarna merah dengan renda yang tidak biasa, ditambah ada sebuah penutup mata juga. Pikiran mereka berdua yang awalnya senang berubah kalut khawatir.

"Anu… Hokage_-sama_, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Sumire dengan hati-hati.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kini tersenyum hangat kepada mereka berdua.

"Uchiha Sarada dan Kakei Sumire, Aku mengundang kalian kemari, untuk melakukan uji coba latihan bertahan ninja!" ujarnya.

"Uji coba latihan, apa maksudnya?" tanya Sarada tak mengerti.

"Iya, aku tidak mengerti?" sahutnya setuju.

"Aku ingin melihat kekuatan fisik kalian dengan menggunakan tali ini. Aku akan mengikatkannya pada kalian berdua, jika kalian bisa melepaskan diri akan kuangkat sebagai chunin, bagaimana?"

EHHH!

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu?!" tanyanya terkejut memberikan penawaran hadiah berupa gelar chunin dengan mudahnya

"Benar!?" Sarada pun terkejut.

"Aku adalah Hokage! Orang yang memutuskan untuk mengangkat kalian pantas atau tidaknya, apa kalian tidak mau tawaranku?" kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

"B-Bukannnya itu curang, m-maksudku, duh…. aku ini bicara apa sih-…" kata Sarada gelagapan. Sedangkan Sumire yang berada disampingnya hanya terdiam menunduk ragu.

Naruto yang melihat kedua genin itu mulai menghela.

"Ini perintah langsung dari Hokage, apa kalian mau menolak misi ini?!" tanya pria itu dengan nada dingin yang tiba-tiba, mereka yang mendapatkan pernyataan tersebut tentu kaget.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kembali memastikan.

Keduanya bagai disambar petir, tidak bisa melawan ataupun menolak, jika melawan mereka telah melawan peraturan sang pemimpin desa, namun jika menolak maka mereka akan dianggap orang yang tidak baik atau tidak diakui sebagai ninja.

Sarada dan Sumire yang mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu antara senang dan ragu, senang karena dia bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari Hokage secara langsung dia pun bisa menjadi calon chunin diumur semuda ini, tapi kalau mereka menolak sama saja dia membangkang melawan pemimpin desa, semua isi pikiran berputar didalam otaknya.

"Begitu ya, tapi anda tidak akan melakukan hal yang anehkan, Hokage_-sama_?!" tanya Sumire memastikan dengan semu wajah merah malu

"Ya" katanya menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu dan menyentuh puncak kepala Sumire.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu. Sarada?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi memastikan jawaban dari gadis berkacamata itu. beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya dirinya hanya menghela.

"Baiklah, Ayo lakukan! Tapi ini tidak gratiskan?!" tanya Sarada menyeringai licik.

"Baiklah kurasa kalian akan mendapatkan harga yang pantas untuk misi ini, namun ada peraturannya!" jawab Naruto meruntuk, langsung membuat segel dan muncul 2 bayangan dirinya.

"Peraturan?" Sarada kebingungan dengan maksud Naruto.

"Ya, pertama jika kalian tidak bisa membebaskan diri selama 3 hari ini, maka hadiah gelar chunnin akan aku anggap hangus dan kedua kalian dilarang menceritakan ini kepada siapapun jika kalian berdua lakukan maka akan aku anggap sebagai musuh Konoha. Kalian mengerti" ujar Naruto mengatakan dengan nada datar. Keduanya memahami konsekuensi dari misi ini dan setuju.

"Kami mengerti!" sahut mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" Naruto pun menyuruh keduanya untuk duduk dilantai dengan beberapa untaian tali yang mulai melilit tubuh mereka, menarik dan mengerat kuat terutama dibagian dada anak-anak. suara desahan pelan terdengar dari kuping Naruto asli, walaupun mereka tahan. Tentu saja pria itu tahu bahwa daerah sensitif wanita itu sedang diraba olehnya walaupun hanya dilakukan oleh bayangannya.

KUH!

Naruto yang mendengar rintihan gadis itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mencuat dalam celananya. Seperti tegang dan menahan nafsu yang mulai tidak terkontrol. Bayangan Naruto sekarang mulai menarik kedua tangan mungil itu kebelakang punggung dan membentuk simpul yang rapih, namun kuat.

"Belum selesai Nanadaime-… Aduh!" rintih Sarada mulai kesakitan akan tali-tali yang membatasi gerak tubuhnya. Bayangan Naruto masih cuek tak menyauti ucapan Sarada, dia masih tetap fokus untuk mengikat kaki-kaki gadis itu.

Sumire melihat temannya yang benasib sama seperti dirinya. Merintih kesakitan dengan muka bersemu malu memerah. Perbedaannya jika Sarada diikat dengan kaki menyatu, sedangkan Sumire kakinya diikat menyamping antara paha dan betis dengan gaya _frogtied_.

"Selesai" sahut bayangan Naruto melihat Sarada dan Sumire yang sudah tergeletak dilantai kayu dengan muka memerah, Mereka berdua kini benar-benar malu, karena dilihat oleh sang pemimpin desa dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

"Kerja bagus" sahut Naruto asli melepas segel, kedua bayangannya langsung menghilang bagaikan hembusan asap.

Naruto memasang muka tersenyum puas, memeriksa ikatan dan memastikan jika ikatan yang dilakukan bayangan sudah benar-benar kuat, pria itu kini duduk diantara mereka ditengah-tengah, merangkul bahu kedua gadis itu. Seolah memeluknya keduanya dengan erat. Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa arti, membuat Sarada dan Sumire yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"J-Jangan menatap kami dengan tatapan seperti itu!" mohon Sumire. Naruto yang ketahuan pun bersemu malu, berdiri dan berdeham sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Maaf… Coba kalian berusaha untuk membebaskan diri" perintahnya. Sarada dan Sumire yang mendengar perintah tersebut, menurut untuk mencoba melepaskan tali-tali itu, geraman dan tenaga penuh sudah dilakukan oleh keduanya, mengesek-gesekan kedua tangannya untuk membuat ikatan melonggar pikir mereka berdua, namun bukannya malah mengendur tali itu malah semakin kuat dan membuat Sarada dan Sumire kesakitan ditambah mereka mulai kelelahan.

"Aduh! Gumam mereka berdua merasakan kesakitan.

"K-Kenapa tidak bisa dilepas, tali ini seperti memiliki nyawa sendiri?!" batinnya tidak mengerti dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Oh, jadi berfungsi dengan baik ya" batin Naruto cukup senang, melihat tali itu berfungsi dengan baik.

"Apa kalian sudah menyerah?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

"Belum!" ujar Sarada protes, dirinya berusaha dan berteriak kecil dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Sumire masih terengah-engah sambil melihat temannya yang masih berjuang melepaskan diri, berharap dengan usaha keras temannya _ia _bisa sedikit mendapatkan petunjuk untuk melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya, namun hasilnya sama yaitu gagal.

"I-Ini tidak masuk akal, tali ini seperti memiliki kehidupan saat aku memberontak melepaskannya?!" ujar Sarada dengan nafas tersenggal, tidak mengerti akan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Sumire pun menyetujui perkataan temannya sambil mengesek-gesekan lengan mungilnya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya rasa memar memerah, panas dan semakin kuat ketika mencoba memberontak, semakin menguat talinya.

"Masih ada waktu 2 hari, untuk saat ini jadilah anak yang baik, Sarada, Sumire" ucap Naruto mulai memasang sebuah benda merah pingpong. Kedalam mulutnya.

"T-Tunggu,… Nana-…. Mppgdaahmph!" ucapan Sarada terpotong akibat ball gag yang menahan mulutnya.

"Kumohon jangan…. _Nanadaime-sa-_… Mmmpghh!"

Naruto memandang kedua gadis itu yang meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membatasi mereka. Pria itu tanpa sadar begitu mengagumi dan menyentuh wajah kedua anak perempuan yang terikat tersebut.

"Mereka benar-benar manis sekali! Sialan!" batin Naruto ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu kembali, namun kenyataannya jika _ia_ melakukan itu maka citranya sebagai pemimpin desa akan hilang.

Didalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. "Dasar Hokage busuk!" ujar makhluk besar dibelakang Naruto yang memakinya.

"Eh! Ayolah, akukan juga bosan selalu mendapatkan tugas dikantor, aku ingin menikmati liburanku ini dengan maksimal. Kurama" elaknya. Kurama mengerti perkataan temannya, namun menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai Hokage untuk menyuruh kedua anak kecil melakukan hal mesum bukannya itu tindakan yang tidak pantas.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Jiraiya sekarang ini" katanya kembali. Seperti ada pedang yang menusuk dada Naruto namun tidak berdarah. Perkataan Kurama benar-benar pedas Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Sejenak dia pun mendapatkan ide.

"Daripada kau hanya menonton, kenapa kau tidak ikut main juga. Kurama" ajak Naruto, Kurama yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut.

_**DASAR BEGO!**_

Naruto yang mendapatkan teriakan dan makian itu benar-benar kaget.

"Aku ini _Bijuu_ masa mau disamakan olehmu yang manusia!"

"Dasar sombong! Ya udah. Padahal aku lagi butuh teman untuk bermain BDSM" katanya jalan menjauhi Kurama. Monster musang itu yang melihat Naruto pergi dengan lesuh, akhirnya hanya menghela.

"Baiklah! Aku akan terima tawaranmu bocah" sahutnya.

"Benarkah!?" tanyanya. Kurama hanya mengangguk mengerti. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai dingin dan siap untuk menikmati mangsanya.

Naruto pun kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan membuat segel satu bayangan tercipta dengan satu berwarna merah.

Keduanya meronta ingin berbicara namun yang terdengar hanya suara erangan tak jelas dari bola kecil yang mengekang mereka berdua. Baik Sarada dan Sumire saat ini ingin meminta dilepaskan kepada kedua orang itu. Baik Naruto dan Kurama saat ini mulai mendudukkan keduanya. Rontaan masih dilakukan keduanya. Dengan cepat kedua pria langsung menyentuh dada gadis itu.

MMPPPHHH!

Mereka berteriak kesakitan dengan muka memerah marah dan menangis. Ingin rasanya mereka memukul dan menyadarkan sang pemimpin desa itu yang sedang tak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya. Erangan terdengar menggoda dari mereka berdua, karena tangan nakal itu meremas dada mereka berulang kali.

"Kalian menyukai ini kan?" tanyanya masih meremas dengan santainya. Mereka berdua masih memberontak kekanan kekiri mencoba menjauhi tangan Naruto dan tangan Kurama. Merasakan sesuatu yang tegang, keduanya mulai merubah posisi menindih tubuh gadis itu dan mulai melucuti baju Sarada dan Sumire secara perlahan. Mereka terus meronta dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik kedua gadis belia muda.

Naruto dengan santai menaikkan baju Sarada, melepaskan celana pendek putihnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih indah dan proposional, celana dalam berwarna merah muda itu mulai ditarik kebawah dan memperlihatkan bagian kemaluan gadis itu, Sarada yang melihat Naruto melakukan hal itu hanya mengerang memohon untuk menghentikan ini dalam suara yang tidak terdengar jelas, karena sebuah _ball gag_ yang mengekang mulutnya.

"Benar-benar indah" gumamnya menjilat bagian kemaluan itu, sambil memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang kemaluan Sarada. Gadis itu mengerang berteriak kesakitan dalam teriakan yang tidak jelas.

MPPHHH! NNGPHH!

Sumire ingin menolong Sarada, namun nasibnya pun sama, Baju sailor ungu itu sudah dirobek oleh bayangan Naruto yang berisi kesadaran Kurama. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus walau dalam usia belia yang masih dikatakan muda. Kurama mulai membuka resleting dan memperlihatkan penis yang cukup besar dan panjang.

"Mari bersenang-senang, gadis kecil" ucapnya dengan nada santai. Perlahan penis itu _ia_ masukan kedalam kemaluan Sumire. Kecil dan sempit. Barang itu terus memaksa masuk mengoyak lubang mungil yang begitu menyulitkan bagi Kurama, menyebabkan gadis itu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, memberontak hebat.

MMPPGRHH! MNHH!

Sumire hanya bisa menahan sakit dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sarada pun akhirnya bernasib sama seperti halnya dirinya. Mereka terus meronta menolak pelecehan yang begitu memalukan dan kasar.

NGGHHH!

Teriakan terakhir mereka menyebabkan kesadaran keduanya mulai menghilang karena mulai lemas akibat kehilangan tenaga. Baik Naruto dan Kurama yang sadar akan hal itu saling melihat dan menyeringai.

**~o0o~**

Pagi hari telah tiba, suara kicauan burung begitu tenang dan damai didalam rumah kayu ditengah hutan dekat perbatasan negara api. Kedua gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri, kedua tirai netra mata itu masih tertutup dan secara perlahan Sumirelah orang pertama yang sadar. Begitu terkejutnya bahwa tubuhnya yang sebelumnya dilucuti kini sudah berpakaian lengkap, mulut mereka kini sudah tidak dipasang ball gag.

Sumire pun sejenak bisa bernafas lega. "Syukurlah!" batinnya dalam tubuh yang lengkap berpakaian, namun rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

Tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak bebas. segera dirinya menyadarkan Sarada dengan mengoyang-goyangkan pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Sarada ayo bangun" panggil Sumire pelan.

Suara erangan pelan terdengar dari Sarada dia pun membuka matanya dan orang yang dilihat pertama adalah Sumire.

"Sumire. A-Apa yang terjadi-… kalau tidak salah kita?!" ujarnya terhenti baru teringat peristiwa yang mengerikan.

"Lalu dimana _Nanadaime_?" tanya Sarada.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi…" jawab Sumire terhenti melihat keadaannya masih dalam keadaan terikat tidak berdata ditambah keduanya hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kecewa dan sedih dengan apa yang menimpa mereka sebelumnya.

Hari pertama telah terlewati, sisanya tinggal dua hari, apa tindakan yang akan dilakukan Sarada dan Sumire, akan kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua saat ini.

_**To Be Continue…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya : **

Dibalkon rumahnya. Pria surai pirang itu mulai memakai sepatunya. Sang istri menatap suaminya dan memberikan bekalnya, putrinya yang berada disitu menatap. "Apakah pekerjaanmu belum selesai?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Sudah selesai kok, hanya saja aku ingin bersantai menikmati waktu liburanku ini" sahutnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Bolehkah, aku ikut Papa?!" tanya anak kecil perempuan yang melihat ayahnya penuh dengan antusias berharap dirinya diajak liburan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut dan melihat Hinata, lalu berbalik badan. "Aku berangkat" ucapnya pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Pintu itu kembali meninggalkan Hinata dan Himawari.

"Sayang" batinnya khawatir.

_**Review : **_

Polytron : Siap pasti dilanjutkan bro. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

Ciwod (_Guest_) : Siap pasti dilanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah mampir.

Xbowardi : Pasti dilanjutkan. Mohon maaf jika penulisannya masih berantakan makhluk udah lama vakum di FF dan baru berkecimpung kembali. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Milochan2 : Siap, terimakasih sudah mampir dan reviewnya.

**Chapter 2 : Ancaman.**

Pagi hari suasana dibalkon rumah terasa nyaman dan tenang. Tidak ada suara berisik dan kerusuhan dari Boruto. Untungnya saja hari ini Boruto sedang pergi keluar desa selama 1 minggu bersama Sasuke, karena ada latihan khusus. Itulah hal seperti inilah yang selalu diinginkan Naruto jika harus menghadapi putranya yang amat nakal. Pria dewasa itu masih menyeruput tehnya sambil memandang seseorang didepannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan wanita yang ia kenal Hinata dan putrinya Himawari yang masih asyik menjemur.

Pria itu masih dengan tatapan datar menyeruput tehnya memandang istrinya. Wanita itu tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh suaminya. Merasa tidak nyaman. Dia pun menghentikan aktivitas menjemur bajunya. Himawari pun terlihat kebingungan melihat ibunya dan ayahnya yang saling melihat.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya istrinya dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa. Hahaha…" jawabnya menghilangkan kecanggungan dan menyesap tehnya kembali.

Hinata yang tidak tahan apa yang disembunyikan oleh suaminya hanya menghela dan menatap dirinya dengan perasaan mimik kesal. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi seperti ini, katakan yang sebenarnya!?" ujarnya sedikit memaksa dengan iris marah.

Naruto yang ketahuan hanya terdiam dan menghela. "Sudah diduga, Sepertinya ini tidak akan bisa diteruskan…" gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan bisa? Apakah kau selingkuh dengan wanita lain?!" tanya Hinata mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ehhh… benarkah, papah sudah tidak sayang. Mamah?!" tanya Himarwari kembali dengan nada pilu sedih.

"Bukan seperti itu kok, hanya saja… aku… bagaimana mengatakannya ini sulit" ujar Naruto kebingungan dengan raut ragu.

Hinata pun mendekati suaminya Bersama Himawari menyentuh pipi sebelah kanannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu. Naruto_-kun_?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Papah!" panggil Himawari dengan mata berkaca-kaca disamping Hinata.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya pelan meninggalkan balkon belakang, masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan keduanya.

…

Didalam kamar, pria itu duduk sambil memegang sebuah kotak berukuran 30cm. Senyum hambar tersirat dalam wajahnya. Hinata pun masuk dengan mengetuk pintu dan melihat Naruto yang memegang kotak tersebut. "Apa isi kotak itu?!" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai" jawabnya dengan senyum hambar dan memandang Hinata secara seksama. Memakai jaket berwarna ungu terang lengan pendek dengan baju putih dibawahnya, serta celana pendek coklat muda menambah kesan masih terlihat muda.

"K-Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?!" tanyanya kembali ingin tahu dengan sikap Naruto yang telihat aneh.

Naruto pun menghela dan mulai berbicara. "Hinata, apakah kamu mencintaiku?" kini Naruto yang berbicara.

"Tentu saja perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah padamu!" jawabnya dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan menolak permintaanku ini kan?"

"Aku akan menuruti dan melakukan apapun yang kamu suruh. Naruto_-kun_. Jadi aku harus melakukan apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kau yakin?!" Naruto memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak akan menolak.

"Tentu saja, Sekarang apa yang kamu inginkan, aku akan melakukannya!" jawab Hinata tanpa keraguan.

Naruto terdiam kembali dan ragu, karena dia belum pernah meminta melakukan ini pada Hinata, bagaimana jika dia menolak, bagaimana jik dia memutuskan hubungan keluarga ini. Pikiran kalut dan khawatir itu terbenak pada dirinya saat ini. Hinata pun mencium Naruto tanpa berkata apapun. Membuat dirinya hanya bersemu merah gugup.

"Katakanlah, Aku mohon!" ucapnya kembali kepada Naruto apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu dirinya.

Naruto pun membuat bayangan satu buah dan menyuruh Himawari untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Dirinya tahu bahwa putrinya itu masih menguntit dibalik pintu.

Naruto pun segera menggendong istrinya ala _bridal style_. "Kyaa… A-Apa yang kamu lakukan, Naruto_-kun. _Turunkan aku?!" perintahnya malu.

"Diamlah dan menurut saja!" Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung tertunduk diam.

"Himawari juga ikut" ujar bayangan Naruto merangkul putrinya dan menggendong didepan dadanya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri"sahutnya menjawab pertanyaan Himawari. Mereka berdua mengaktifkan mode bijuu.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Naruto dan bayangannya langsung menghilang seketika dan dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Keduanya tidak mengerti mengapa ada sebuah pondok ditengah hutan.

Mereka berdua pun diturunkan dari gendongan. "Himawari ikutlah denganku masuk kedalam" kata bayangan Naruto, gadis itu hanya menurut ikut masuk kedalam pondok rumahnya.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar teriakan. "Tidaaak!" suara Himawari yang sangat dikenal. Hinata yang mendengar suara putrinya tidak bisa tidak tinggal diam akan mencoba masuk.

"Himawari… Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto_-kun. _Himawari dalam ba-…?!"

"Dia baik-baik saja!" jawab Naruto yang tadi menahan tangan Hinata, akhirnya membawa masuk istrinya dan dalam sebuah ruangan terdengar suara erangan tidak jelas.

HMMMPH!

Wanita Paruh bayah itu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Himawari, Sarada, Sumire dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

"Himawari, Sarada_-chan_, Sumire_-chan_!" Hinata terkejut melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto_-kun_?!" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Ketiganya dalam keadaan terikat. Sarada terikat dengan tangan kebelakang punggung membentuk huruf X kearah keatas dengan perban yang melilit setiap jarinya memungkinan dirinya tidak bisa menggerakan sama sekali jarinya, ditambah bagian paha, betis dan tumit terikat kuat shingga dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sumire pun bernasib sama seperti Sarada namun yang berbeda yang membedakan kalau Sumire diikat berdiri dengan tali keatas atap melingkar pada tubuhnya dengan ruang gerak yang tidak bisa banyak,ditambah kaki sumire merenggang karena dipasang kayu yang panjang, membuat kakinya saling berjauhan.

Himawari pun sama seperti keduanya terikat namun dirinya mengantung diantara langit-langit pondok, sehingga kakinya melayang-layang tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Aku akan melepaskan kalian-…Naruto_-kun_?" Naruto sudah berada didepan Hinata menghalangi dirinya yang akan melepaskan ketiga anak kecil tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu alasanku membawamu dan Himawari kemari, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memperingatkan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu… Jangan-jangan" Hinata baru tersadar apa maksud Naruto sebelumnya.

"Benar… Kali ini, aku ingin kau menjadi patner bermainku. Hinata" Naruto menyeringai dengan senyum datar sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat yang berada didalam kotak, mendekati istrinya secara perlahan. Tali yang banyak dan sebuah bola aneh. Mode Bijuu pun diaktifkan olehnya.

"A-Aku menolak… Hentikan ini, Naruto_-kun_" mohonnya bergedik takut mundur. Naruto masih dengan santai mendekati Hinata.

"Kalau tidak aku akan menggunakan _Tenketsu_!" Ancamnya kembali, namun Naruto tidak mengubris dan terus mendekatinya.

Hinata pun tidak punya pilihan selain membuat Naruto lumpuh. Menyerangnya dengan serius. "Tenket…" Serangan Hinata berhasil dihindari dengan mudah, Pria itu dengan mudah menangkap tangan istrinya. Mengerat kekuatan cengkramannya. Hinata pun kesakitan dan terjatuh tidak bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "K-Kuh… S-Sakit… Hentikan!" mohonnya kepada Naruto.

"Aku menyerah, Naruto_-kun_!" teriaknya kesakitan, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hinata. Mode Bijuu pun dihilangkan. Wanita itu bersyukur bisa benafas lega, karena _ia_ pikir lengan kanannya akan patah bahkan kemungkinan terburuk putus. Mengingat cakra Kyuubi yang sangat kuat.

"Nah, daritadi dong, jadi aku tak perlu melukaimu. Ayo kita mulai" ucapnya senang, karena Hinata bisa membaca keadaan dan menurut akan kemauan Naruto. Wanita itu hanya memasang muka kesal dengan mimik wajah memerah.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Kini Naruto sudah menyelesaikan ikatan pada tubuh Hinata. Dirinya terikat dengan tangan kebelakang, dengan kaki dan paha mengikat menjadi satu gaya _frogtied_. Naruto hanya memasang muka senang melihat karya seni yang sebelumnya hanya angan, kini menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur sekali!" ujarnya dengan semangat seperti mendapatkan keberkahan dari _kami-sama_. Keempat orang itu hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Anu… Papah..."

"Iya…"

"Aku lapar" kata Himawari, seketika perut Sarada, Sumire pun berbunyi.

KRUUUYUUUKK…

MMPPHGH!

Keduanya tampak kelaparan dan kelelahan karena berteriak dengan kencang dalam suara yang disumbat oleh _ball gag_. Tentu saja muka mereka sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Anu… Naruto_-kun_, lepaskan aku. Biar aku saja yang membuat makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Aku mohon..." minta Hinata dengan nada memanja memohon. Naruto yang mendengarnya seperti akan meledak melihat kelakuan istrinya yang super imut.

Naruto pun akhirnya hanya mengambil sapu tangan dalam kantongnya dan mulai membentangkan kearah istrinya.

"Eh?! Apa yang kamu ingin lakukan, Henti-… MMPGH!" ucapan Hinata terhenti, karena tidak ingin diperdaya oleh rayuan maut istrinya.

"Mamah!"

"Himawari juga ya, t-tunggu…. Papah-… MMPH!" Himawari pun bernasib sama seperti Hinata dibungkam dengan sebuah kain yang menyumbat mulutnya.

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku yang akan melayani kalian, jadilah wanita yang baik hari ini. Aku akan segera kembali" ujarnya berlalu keluar.

MMMPGHH!

Mereka semua mengerang ingin dilepaskan, namun Naruto sudah kabur lebih dahulu keluar rumah. Dirinya menutup pintu dan bisa bernafas lega sesaat.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan, Hinata memang berbahaya sekali" gumamnya tak tahan melihat keimutan dan manjanya sang istri jika sudah memohon terang-terangan.

"_Taju Kagebunshin No Jutsu_" Naruto pun membentuk segel dan terlihat 10 bayangan yang hadir.

"Semuanya, Aku ingin mempersiapkan bahan makanan dan memasak yang enak untuk Hinata dan yang lainnya, jadi tolong bantu aku mengerti!"

BAIK!

Tampak semua bayangan Naruto sedang berusaha keras untuk mempersiapkan menu makanan terbaik bagi para tawanannya. Selama 1 jam disiapkan sebuah pintu terbuka. Keempat wanita itu langsung mengerang berteriak dalam mulut yang tersumpal.

MPPMMHH!

Semua bayangan Naruto membuka sumpal mulut mereka.

PUHA!

Keempatnya terasa bisa bernafas lega dan bahagia. "Aku kehabisan nafas!" gumam Sarada.

"Aku juga" sahut Sumire.

"Papah, lepaskan Hima!" minta Himawari untuk dilepaskan, namun Naruto mengeleng tidak setuju.

"Cobalah berjuang untuk membukanya, Himawari" jawabnya menyemangati anaknya.

"Eh! Curang…" Himawari tampak kecewa.

"N-Naruto_-kun_, apakah ini belum cukup tanganku kesemutan dan terasa nyeri tahu!" ujar Hinata minta dilepaskan.

"Kamu kan baru mulai dengan Himawari. Jadi santailah sejenak. Ok!" elak Naruto masih ingin melihat Istrinya yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Nanadaime… Kami menyerah, tolong lepaskan kami" mohon Sumire sudah tidak tahan.

"Iya lepaskan kami" Sarada pun juga sudah tidak tahan akan latihan ini.

Naruto pun membuat segel dan mulai mengaktifkan segel tertentu. Seketika Sumire dan Sarada pun ekspresinya matanya berubah dari yang awalnya berjuang keras, kini berubah menjadi lemas seperti kehilangan cakra mereka berdua pun tertidur kembali.

"Sarada_-Neechan_, Sumire_-Neechan_" Himawari terlihat khawatir, hingga akhirnya dirinya terkena genjutsu Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada mereka bertiga, Naruto_-kun_?!" Hinata tampak marah dan tidak menyukai dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto.

SSTTT!

Naruto memberikan isyarat satu jari telunjuk untuk meminta Hinata diam.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kuberi sedikit genjutsu agar lebih tenang sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir, intinya hari ini aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ta…rah! Zenzai dan roti kayu manis gulung. Ayo dimakan!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat,

Naruto melirik istrinya yang membuang muka kesamping seolah memasang muka benci namun dengan semu wajah memerah. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai makanan tersebut, namun dia marah. Karena dirinya dan yang lain diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau?" tawarnya. Hinata hanya mengembungkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau akan kumakan sendiri. Selamat makan…Aaahm, ini enak dan manis, begitu lembut namun renyah saat mengigit kacang merahnya, sayang tidak ada yang mau memakannya. Aku makan lagi ya" Goda Naruto memakan satu potongan kue tersebut.

"Aaaa-…"

"Hentikan!"

"Apa?"

"A-Aku mau itu Naruto_-kun_" pintanya sudah tidak tahan. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan memotong kuenya, menyuapkan kedalam mulut Hinata, memang keadaan seperti amat tidak _ia_ sukai. Tangan dan kaki tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali. Dirinya hanya menurut saat pria itu meminta membuka mulutnya, setelah Hinata sudah kenyang, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sarada, Sumire dan Himawari menyuapi mereka agar mereka mau makan dan tentunya tidak berisik dan cerewet.

Hingga akhirnya waktu sore pun tiba, mereka semua masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya. Tentu saja Naruto yang mengamati disana hanya memperhatikan usaha-usaha yang dilakukan mereka, namun sama saja usaha keempat wanita itu nol tanpa hasil. Mereka tampak kelelahan dan berkeringat.

"Tali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dilepaskan. Nanadaime!" Sarada sudah tidak sanggup.

"Benar, kami menyerah. Aku sudah tidak tahan sama sekali" Sumire pun sudah angkat bicara dan tidak sanggup lagi melewati ujian ini.

"Masih ada satu hari lagi berjuanglah" ujar Naruto berdiri dan memasang kain kembali dalam mulut mereka.

"J-Jangan lagi,… Kami mohon… MPPGH!"

"_Nanadaime-sa…_ MPPMHH!"

Keduanya sudah Naruto sumpal mulutnya dan melepaskan segel. Seketika keduanya tertidur kembali dalam genjutsu yang mempengaruhi mereka.

"Papah, tidak akan melakukan itu pada, Hima kan!?" ucapnya memohon agar ayahnya tidak menggunakan genjutsu padanya juga.

"Maaf" ucapan itu terbuka dan secara tak lama Himawari pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur dalam genjutsu.

"Apakah kamu mau melakukan itu juga padaku?" tanya Hinata ragu, Naruto hanya mengeleng dan menghampiri Hinata, melepaskan ikatan pada kakinya yang sebelumnya diikat _frogtied_ akhrinya dibuka.

Hinata pun tampak terlihat lega, karena kakinya kini bisa dia Gerakan dengan bebas, tapi Naruto mengangkatnya dan menuntun Hinata untuk berjalan.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Ikut saja" Hinata hanya menurut mengikuti Naruto yang menuntun dirinya. Mereka pun telah tiba disuatu tempat.

"Indahnya" gumam Hinata menyukai danau dibelakang pondok mereka.

"Ayo" Naruto kembali menuntun Hinata yang berada didepannya dan melihat sebuah batu panjang dekat danau, mereka pun mengarah kesitu. Naruto duduk lebih dulu, sedangkan hinata masih melihat danaunya.

"Kemarilah Hinata" kata Naruto, dirinya hanya menurut dan duduk disampingnya.

Keduanya kini duduk berselahan. Hinata masih melirik suaminya yang masih memandang danau dengan pemandangan matahari senja, Naruto tak berkata apapun.

"Hei… Jadi kenapa kamu melakukan ini kepadaku dan anak-anak?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung _Speechless_ bergedik seperti tersambar petir. Keringat sudah keluar dari dahinya yang mengalir deras, Ragu untuk menjawab.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah!" ujarnya sudah bisa mengontrol emosi meminta dirinya untuk menjawab. Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya hanya bisa bernafas lega.

Pria itu membuka sebuah buku dari kantong di tas belakangnya. "Karena ini" jawabnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya buku itu langsung merona memerah malu layaknya kepiting rebus. "P-Pantes saja kamu seperti ini kepada kami, ternyata karena buku milik Jiraiya_-sama_" ujarnya sudah paham.

"Tehehehe… Maaf" gumamnya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Lalu, kamu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-anehkan pada Sarada_-chan_ dan Sumire_-chan_kan!?" tanya kembali dengan pandangan _deathglare._

"T-Tidak…"

"Eh… yang benar?!" kata Hinata memasang muka dengan nada dingin.

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" jawabnya jujur tanpa berbohong.

"Hmm… lalu ada lagi yang ingin kutanya, kenapa tali ini tidak bisa dilepas atau diputus, padahal kalau tali biasa, kami para ninja bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah?!" tanyanya kembali.

"Itu tali khusus buatan Orochimaru" jawabnya.

"Orochimaru_-san, _Maksudmu?!"

"Sebenarnya tali ini digunakan untuk mengekang Bijuu yang mengamuk, Orochimaru memasukan cakra bijuu kami kedalam benda ini. Untuk alasan pengontrolan hanya sebagai langkah pencegahan, maka dari itu setiap orang yang sudah terikat oleh tali ini. Dia akan merasa kelelahan dan sakit saat melawan. Karena Cakra bijuu akan menguat dalam benda ini, ketika korbannya berusaha melepaskan diri" ujar Naruto

"Jadi itulah sebabnya aku dan mereka…" Hinata mulai mengerti, sambil melihat tali yang melilit tubuhnya dan menengok tangan dibelakangnya yang masih terikat.

"Iya, dengan kata lain kekuatan kalian hanya seperti orang biasa yang tidak bisa menggunakan cakra" sahutnya membenarkan.

"Menyebalkan sekali-… Aduh!" jawab Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tali itu mengerat kuat.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu lakukan pada ku dan anak-anak. Naruto_-kun._?" Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai menyelipkan tangan kanannya dan memeluk Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan-…" sebuah jari telunjuk mengarah kemulut Hinata untuk diam.

"Layani aku bersama anak-anak selama libur cutiku ini"katanya, Naruto mulai merenggut bibir mungil yang indah dan lembut itu dengan bringgas,

"T-Tunggu Nammmhhmm…"Hinata mencoba melawan. Namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Suaminya. Naruto terus melumat bibir istrinya tanpa henti. Wanita itu mulai kehabisan nafas kepalanya terus dia Gerakan kekanan kekiri untuk memberikan luang waktu untuk berbicara.

"Aduh…" Naruto kesakitan pada bibirnya, karena Hinata mengigitnya.

Apa yang kau lakukan-…!" Hinata menatap marah pada Naruto dengan sirat benci.

"Aku benci kamu!" teriaknya pergi berlari menjauhi Naruto. Dirinya tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya sudah berlari dengan teleportasi dan menangkap Hinata. Keduanya terjatuh ditanah.

"Lepaskan aku. Lepaskan!"

TIDAK!

Naruto mengancam Hinata, wanita itu tidak pernah setakut ini melihat suaminya yang membentak dirinya, tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto yang dia kenal ceria, baikhati dan penyemangat sudah menghilang, sekarang Naruto yang dia tahu egois, kasar dan mesum.

Pria itu segera mengikat paha, betis dan kaki istrinya. "N-Naruto_-kun_. H-Hentikan aku mohon" mintanya, namun perkataan Hinata ditolak. Wanita itu sudah terikat dibagian kaki untuk mengantisipasi bila dia kabur kembali.

"Kamu harus kuberi hukuman!" ujarnya membopong Hinata kepinggir danau yang dangkal.

"Eh… tidak mau! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?!" katanya menolak, wanita itu diturunkan dan kepalanya diceburkan kedalam air.

BYUUR! H-HENTIKAN…

BYUUR! N-NARUTO-KUN…

BYUUR! A-AKU M-MINTA MAAF…

Hinata sudah basah kuyup dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Naruto yang mendengar penyataan istrinya. Akhirnya menghentikan menyeburkan kepala Hinata. "Jadi?!" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata yang masih tersenggal-senggal untuk menyesuaikan nafasnya, memandang Naruto dan dia hanya mengangguk setuju dengan raut wajah sedih menangis. "Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu" jawabnya pasrah tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini lagi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memeluk Hinata. "Terimakasih, Sayang"

**~o0o~**

Malam telah tiba, keempat tawanan sudah pada makan dan dibersihkan oleh Naruto. Namun Hinata ditempatkan dikamar yang lain. Jadi hanya ada Himawari, Sarada dan Sumire yang sedang mencoba melepaskan diri dengan usaha yang ada hingga maksimal, 1 jam telah berlalu hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada perubahan setiap mereka paksakan tali itu melilit mereka dengan kuat luar biasa membuat ketiganya kesakitan, hari kedua pun tetap tidak membawakan hasil bagi Sarada dan Sumire. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyerah dan sudah tidak sanggup.

"Kami menyerah!" kata keduanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Baiklah, saatnya kalian beristirahat" kata Naruto mengambil sebuah lakban dan kain yang dia bentuk bulat.

"Buka…" Sarada dan Sumire hanya menurut mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Mulut mereka berdua penuh dengan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Lakban hitam memutar sebanyak 3 kali.

"Selamat malam, Sarada, Sumire" kata Naruto. Suara erangan dan anggukan. Kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekati Himawari.

"Bagaimana?" Himawari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hima belum kuat, kamu harus menjadi ninja yang hebat terus berlatih!" Hibur Naruto menyemangatinya.

"Iya! ngomong-ngomong. Mama dimana?" Himawari ingin tahu.

Naruto hanya menyodorkan jari telunjuknya. "Dia sedang istirahat, buka mulutmu Hima" katanya, gadis itu hanya menurut membuka mulut dan sebuah _ball gag_. Suara erangan tidak jelas terpasang pada mulutnya. Sebuah penutup mata dipasangkan kemereka bertiga.

"Selamat malam" kata Naruto mematikan lampu templong.

**~o0o~**

Hinata saat ini duduk didepan perapian dengan keadaan masih sama tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat. Namun bajunya yang basah sebelumnya sudah diganti dengan pakaian dulu. Baju lengan pendek berwarna pink dipadukan kaos dalam lengan panjang, rok abu-abu sedengkul dengan renda garis pink dan celana hitam panjang sampai tumit.

"Pakaian itu cocok sekali dengan kamu" sapa seseorang dari balik pintu masuk kedalam. Pria itu mendekati Hinata dan berdiri dibelakangnya persis.

"Kamu masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata masih diam tanpa berbicara apapun. Naruto duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkar diperutnya. Pria itu menumpu dagunya pada bahu istrinya. "Hei… jawab aku dong" Hinata masih enggan untuk berbicara dan malah membuang muka kesamping.

Naruto yang tidak tahan akan sikap Istrinya, mengisenginya dengan gerak tangan yang cepat langsung meremas dada Hinata. Tentu saja wanita itu langsung kaget.

HYAAA! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, SAKIT TAHU!

Hinata yang kesal pun menengok kebelakang, pria itu sudah ada didepannya persis. "Kamu masih marah?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khas memandang wajah Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya membuang muka kembali dengan nada cuek.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata memiliki ide untuk mengerjai istrinya yang sedang ngambek. Naruto pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hinata masih enggan untuk melihat suaminya.

"_Tajuu kagebushin no justu_!" ujar Naruto, hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut. Kenapa dia mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan. Bayangan yang muncul sebanyak 50 orang. Naruto membuka serempak celananya, menampilkan penisnya yang menegang keras dan panjang.

"Ayo kita Salome Hinata, semuanya!"

'Ya!"

"Ini kesempatan buatku!"

"Asyik, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu!"

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan bayangan Naruto langsung pucat, melihat banyaknya Naruto yang akan memasukan benda kejantanannya pada dirinya.

"Tunggu… jangan… Naruto_-kun_"

"KYAAA!"

_**To Be Continue…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya :**

TIDAK!

Naruto mengancam Hinata, wanita itu tidak pernah setakut ini melihat suaminya yang membentak dirinya, tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto yang dia kenal ceria, baik hati dan penyemangat sudah menghilang, sekarang Naruto yang dia tahu egois, kasar dan mesum.

Pria itu segera mengikat paha, betis dan kaki istrinya. "N-Naruto_-kun_. H-Hentikan aku mohon" mintanya, namun perkataan Hinata ditolak. Wanita itu sudah terikat dibagian kaki untuk mengantisipasi bila dia kabur kembali.

"Kamu harus kuberi hukuman!" ujarnya membopong Hinata kepinggir danau yang dangkal.

"Eh… tidak mau! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?!" katanya menolak, wanita itu diturunkan dan kepalanya diceburkan kedalam air.

BYUUR! H-HENTIKAN…

BYUUR! N-NARUTO-KUN…

BYUUR! A-AKU M-MINTA MAAF…

Hinata sudah basah kuyup dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Naruto yang mendengar penyataan istrinya. Akhirnya menghentikan menyeburkan kepala Hinata. "Jadi?!" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata yang masih tersenggal-senggal untuk menyesuaikan nafasnya, memandang Naruto dan dia hanya mengangguk setuju dengan raut wajah sedih menangis. "Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu" jawabnya pasrah tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini lagi.

_**Review : **_

Paikoj : Terimakasih atas masukannya. Nikmati saja brother. Hahaha…

Ciwod (_Guest_) : Terimakasih atas masukannya, tapi maaf paling hanya ke 4 tokoh itu hanya keempat wanita itu yang saya fokuskan. Kalau untuk kekarakter lain gak deh.

**Chapter 3 : Pasrah.**

Disebuah mansion rumah kayu ditengah hutan pada malam hari. Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang tersohor yaitu Hokage masih berlanjut, menikmati nafsu birahinya yang besar, melampiaskannya kepada wanita surai biru berambut pendek itu dalam posisi duduk Seiza, kedua kakinya melipat menjadi satu. Disampingnya ada dua bayangan Naruto yang menahan kedua pundak di kiri dan kanan, sedangkan bayangannya yang lain mengeluarkan spermanya dan menyemprotkan kearah Hinata.

Cairan putih itu menyembur layaknya pistol air yang membasahi dirinya. Hinata masih enggan untuk membuka mulut dan masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ada apa Hinata bukannya kamu menyukainya?!" ujar Naruto asli masih memperhatikan istrinya yang masih tidak mau bicara.

HMGH… H-HENMTIKAMN!

Hinata terus bertahan dan tidak mau berbicara, karena tidak ingin spermanya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Naruto yang sedikit kesal menyuruh kedua bayangan Naruto untuk menjambak rambut Hinata.

SAKIT! HENTIKAN!

Dirinya yang kesakitan secara refleks membuka mulutnya, melihat ada kesempatan dengan cepat bayangan Naruto yang lain memasukan alat kelaminnya kemulut Hinata.

TIDAM… AGMH… AGMH!

Bayangan Naruto mengarahkan penisnya yang menegang. Wanita itu ingin memuntahkan dan mengeluarkan benda itu, namun kepalanya ditahan, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. _Saliva_ sang istri mengalir bersamaan dengan sperma suaminya, mulutnya penuh. Hinata terus merasakan sensasi maju mundur berulang-ulang kepalanya yang ditahan. Naruto asli yang awalnya tersenyum melihat istrinya yang tidak berdaya terkejut dengan ekspresi Hinata menangis dalam isakan tidak jelas. Seperti memohon dan berkata ingin mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto asli tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya menangis. Bayangan Naruto yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena menyemprotkan spermanya ke hinata terus menerus mulai menghilang satu persatu, karena kelelahan. Seluruh lantai berisi cairan sperma putih yang berbau amis, lengket dan berasa manis.

Hinata masih menarik nafas untuk menormalkan pernapasannya

HIKS! HIKS!

Hinata sekarang menangis setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari suaminya. Naruto yang melihat wanita itu akhirnya tidak tega dan memutuskan melepaskan tali yang mengikat istrinya Bagian tangan, pergelangan tangan, dada, paha dan kaki sudah terbuka semua.

Wanita itu tampak kebingungan, melihat Pria itu melepaskan dirinya. "Kalau kau memang sudah tidak ingin melakukan ini, aku akan mencari wanita lain saja untuk menghibur diriku" ujarnya dengan nada berat sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dengan kencang, berhasil membuat bibir sang pemimpin desa itu robek, darah segar membasahi bibirnya. Naruto mengecek bekas jejak darah itu dan melihat kearah Hinata yang marah membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Bodoh!" Wanita itu berlari meninggalkan pondok. Pria itu hanya menatap kepergian istrinya.

Hinata sekarang sedang berada dipinggir danau. Menatap bulan dengan tatapan kosong. Angin malam mengelitik tubuhnya, mengigil kedinginan _ia_ rasakan. Tentu saja bajunya penuh dengan cairan sperma, mau tidak mau dia harus membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya ke air danau meskipun pada malam hari. Dirinya sekilas mengingat kejadian ditempat ini pada saat kemarin dia dipaksa dan dianiaya dipinggir danau dengan cara kasar.

Sebuah jubah menutupi tubuhnya, Hinata menatap orang yang memberikan jubah putih tersebut. Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. "Apa kau masih marah kepadaku, atas ucapanku tadi?" tanyanya. Hinata hanya diam menunduk membuang muka.

"Aku minta maaf, jika ucapanku melukaimu tadi, Aku…. hanya tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak menyukai hobbyku ini dan dia melarangnya. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya aku bisa memakluminya, tapi jika patner yang kuajak bermain selalu menolak lebih baik aku bermain dengan wanita lain saja. Itulah mengapa aku berkata begitu kepadamu." Ujarnya menjelaskan berdiri dan berbalik badan.

"Bawalah, anak-anak bersamamu besok. Aku akan menikmati sisa waktu 3 hari yang tersisa-... Apa?" Naruto pun melanjutkan perkataannya dan segera pergi namun sebuah pelukan terjadi, Hinata hanya terdiam dengan raut sedih. Hinata hanya terisak menangis pelan.

"A-Aku tidak membencimu… hanya" ucapan Hinata gugup.

"Hanya?"

"A-Aku … Aku ingin k-kau lebih lembut dalam bermainnya!" ucap Hinata yang terdengar seperti meminta kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan protes lagi?!" tanya Naruto memastikan masih belum mau melihat Hinata. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ya" Mendengar jawaban itu dia pun melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, besok kita lakukan!" kata Naruto.

Hinata nampak terkejut atas pernyataannya. "Eh! Tidak sekarang?!" Naruto yang mendengarnya menunjukkan beberapa lilitan pada tubuh Hinata yang membekas dan saat ditekan, terasa nyeri dan menyakitkan. Wanita itu meringgis kecil.

"Lihat, aku ingin kau memulihkan tubuhmu dulu. Besok baru kita main" kata Naruto tidak ingin memaksa istrinya. Hinata tampak kecewa. Pria itu hanya menghela.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini?" Hinata yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, tapi ganti bajumu dulu. Hinata" kata Naruto melihat dirinya yang basah dan lengket karena sperma yang menempel.

"Oh Iya, baiklah" kata Hinata merona dan menurut.

Mereka berdua kini berada disebuah Kasur lantai. Keduanya kini hanya memakai dalaman saja. Naruto hanya mengenakan celana boxer orange pendek, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengenakan Bra dan CD berwarna putih. Keduanya sama-sama bersemu merah, entah karena malu atau memang karena menahan rasa dingin diluar rumah yang begitu menusuk kulit. Pria itu mulai mengambil beberapa tali dan menatap Istrinya. "Aku mulai?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti, Pria itu menyuruhnya berbalik badan dan menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang punggung. Beberapa untaian dan tali yang menyelip untuk membuat simpul yang kuat. Naruto saat ini menggunakan simpul untaian 8. Simpel namun kuat dari ikatan ini. Hinata merasakan sedikit rasa sakit, akibat kencangnya ikatan suaminya.

Naruto pun sudah selesai mengikat istrinya hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Hinata hanya menggoyang-goyangnya tangannya kekanan dan kekiri. "Dia benar-benar mengikatku dengan kuat" batinnya sebenarnya tidak suka hal ini. Hinata pun melirik Naruto yang masih menatap dirinya dan membalikkan badan istrinya untuk menatap suaminya lagi,

"Kau sudah mengikatku, sekarang apa yang ingin kamu lakukan padaku?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Naruto yang mendengar itu belum memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya tidur.

"Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata tampak kebingungan. Mengajaknya tidur dan saling menatap.

Pria itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menuju kemulut Hinata. Naruto mulai membuka lidah dan meminta akses untuk bermain didalam mulutnya. Hinata memejamkan mata, menurut dan mengizinkan pria itu bermain dalam mulutnya, Keduanya kini saling berciuman.

MGMMH! HN! HM!

Suara erangan mereka berdua yang begitu menikmati sensasi rileks, nyaman dan menyenangkan ini. Bagi setiap pasangan berciuman merupakan hal yang sakral dan wajib dilakukan dalam menjalin kepercayaan. Begitu menyenangkan membuat kedua pasangan itu masih enggan untuk mengakhiri hal ini dengan cepat.

**20 menit berlalu.**

Keduanya masih menormalkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. wajah pasangan saling merona.

"J-Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" mohon wanita itu tidak tahan dilihat dengan tatapan intens terus menerus.

"Hehehe… Maaf" kata Naruto tertawa pelan. Pria itu mengambil sebuah botol disampingnya dan menuangnya kedalam sapu tangan. Hinata langsung mengerti melihat tindakan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. "Kau ingin membuatku tertidur lagi dengan itu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan istrinya.

Wanita itu sebenarnya masih belum ingin tidur, karena masih segar bugar dan belum ingin tidur. Namun sepertinya dia harus menerima tindakan Naruto. "Hiruplah!" Hinata hanya menurut mengikuti perintahnya. Bau menyengat dan memusingkan sebenarnya membuat wanita itu sedikit mual dan tidak nyaman, dalam beberapa menit saja Hinata sudah terlelap dalam tidur.

Naruto yang sudah melihat Hinata tertidur, memutuskan mengikat paha dan betisnya. Setelah kegiatan mengikat itu selesai. Wanita itu diselimuti didalam selimut. "Tidurlah yang indah, istriku" gumamnya mengecup dahi Hinata dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Naruto kini masuk keruangan kamar sebelah. Terlihat 3 tawanan yang masih tertidur dalam keadaan terikat. Pria itu melepas tali yang mengikat pada tiang-tiang langit menurunkannya, Himawari yang menyadari yitu langsung mengerang seolah ingin berbicara.

"MMPGH!" erangan itu membuat Sarada dan Sumire mulai terbangun. Mereka pun sadar bahwa Naruto melepaskan ikatan pada besi dan kaki mereka. Mengerang dalam sumpalan mulutnya seolah minta dilepaskan kain dan _ball gag_. Naruto masih enggan untuk berbicara, kemudian melepaskan penutup mata mereka bertiga, mengikatkan tali pada pinggang mereka bertiga layaknya seekor sapi yang dituntun oleh tuannya. Ikatan tali berikutnya melingkar pada leher Sarada.

"Yosh!" batinnya.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan keluar. Ayo" kata Naruto menarik mereka, semuanya hanya menurut mengikuti langkah pria paruh bayah tersebut.

BYUR! MMPGH!

BYUUR! NAMMNADMH!

Tubuh mereka bertiga ditenggelamkan. Seolah meminta ini untuk diakhiri. Naruto pun membuka sumpalan yang menahan suara ketiga anak kecil itu. PUHA!

UHUK! UHUK!

"Apa yang anda lakukan Hokage_-sama_ membuat kami basah seperti ini?!" tanya Sumire tidak mengerti. Sedikit agak meninggi nada bicaranya, marah karena dipaksa menuju ketepi danau, ditambah pada malam hari.

"_N-Nanadaime_" kata Sarada menormalkan nafasnya yang belum stabil.

"P-Papa! Hima kedinginan" katanya mengigil, karena air danau yang begitu menusuk kulit ditambah rasa dingin seperti es salju.

Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya membuat segel tangan. "_Kage bunshin no justu_!" sebuah bayangan dirinya muncul dengan 3 bayangan yang sama persis seperti dirinya, membuka celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Mereka bertiga kaget dan tampak mengambil langkah mundur perlahan.

"Hya… Apa yang a-anda lakukan. _N-Nanadaime_?!" ucap Sarada kaget dan memejamkan matanya, membuang mukanya kesamping.

"B-Benar, apa mau anda?!" tanya Sumire sama halnya seperti Sarada yang kaget.

"Kita akan bermain setelah ini" kata Naruto bersama bayangannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ketiganya tampak takut, mulai mundur dengan perlahan menggunakan kaki dan bokong mereka untuk segera menjauhi pria paruh bayah tersebut.

Kecepatan dan kekuatan mereka bertiga tak sebanding dengan Naruto, ketiganya sudah tertangkap oleh bayangan Naruto. "Anak baik harus menurut mengerti, sekarang!" Ketiga anak itu tampak pucat ketakutan.

"J-Jangan lakukan… aku mohon. Hokage_-sama_?!"

"_Nanadaime_"

"Papa"

HYAA….

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul dirumah Naruto. Misi latihan _Rank- S_ Sumire dan Sarada telah selesai, walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan misi yang sebenarnya, karena ada alasan lain, makanya disebut misi khusus. Semuanya berada diteras rumah, Sarada dan Sumire hanya bersemu merona membuang muka, ada rasa kesal, marah, dan juga suka walaupun tersembunyikan. Hinata yang berada disana sedikit keheranan mengapa kedua anak itu berekspresi dingin kepada Hokage, sedangkan Naruto hanya cenggesan layaknya orang tak bersalah.

"Mana uang misi kami, _Nanadaime_!" ucap Sarada dengan ketus.

"Urk… Baiklah"

Naruto pun memberikan dua kantong dan memberikannya kepada Sarada dan Sumire. "Tidak usah marah seperti itu juga kali" kata Naruto mencairkan suasana dengan mengejek keduanya. Sontak keduanya memanas dan Sarada pun menarik Sumire sesudah menerima bayarannya, jalan menjauhi kedua orang tersebut.

"_Nanadaime_" kata Sarada didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Ya?"

"Lainkali, jika ada hal yang menarik lagi, jangan lupa undang kami kembali, kata Sumire ya" katanya berteriak dengan muka merona.

"S-Sarada_-chan_!?" protes Sumire merona hebat, karena malu.

Mereka berdua hanya pergi menjauh. "Tentu saja" sahut Naruto senang. Hinata tampak kebingungan.

"Sayang, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kamu lakukan sama mereka berdua?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

ERK?!

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya _Specless_ dan terkejut.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Naruto menyanggah membuang muka dengan keringat yang mengalir deras.

"Hn… Kau bohong padaku?!" Hinata tampak curiga memicingkan matanya yang tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan suaminya saat ini.

Naruto pun segera memberikan jawaban dengan cepat. "Intinya mereka menikmati kegiatan kemarin" ujarnya dengan santai berlalu masuk kedalam rumah.

HEEE…. MENCURIGAKAN!

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk diteras dengan muka bosan. Sisa liburannya tinggal 2 hari, namun dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hinata yang melihat suaminya tampak lesu pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, kau tampak suram?"

"Aku bosan, aku ingin… lagi" kata Naruto mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dan menatap Hinata sesaat. Dirinya yang sedang dipandang oleh suaminya hanya membuang muka malu.

"K-Kau ingin melakukan itu lagi?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana… Mau yah?" ajak Naruto memelas.

"Hm…" Hinata tampak ragu untuk menerimanya, jika dilakukan suaminya akan bersikap cukup kasar, namun jika menolak dia akan mencari wanita lain untuk diajak bermain BDSM. Pilihan Hinata saat ini sangatlah tidak ada yang menguntungkan, dengan berat hati dia menghela panjang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan" Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lima jari seperti memenangkan kupon hadiah makan ramen gratis seumur hidup.

"Kalau begitu ayo… -T-Tunggu…." Naruto sudah sangat tidak sabar dan menarik Hinata kedalam kamarnya.

_**15 menit kemudian…**_

Hinata kini hanya bersemu merona menahan malu, dirinya saat ini sudah terikat dikasur kedua tangannya berada dibelakang punggung. Tali-tali itu melilit dibagian, leher, lengan, perut dan betis yang menahan pergerakan wanita itu. Hinata tampak kesulitan untuk bergerak seinci pun yang dia bisa lakukan hanya menggerakan kepalanya saja, sedangkan semua bagian tubuhnya tak mampu _ia_ gerakan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bergerak sedikit pun?! Tali ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!" batinnya mencoba menggerakan diri namun tidak bisa dan yang dia lakukan hanya mendapatkan rasa sakit.

ADUH!

Naruto pun kembali dari kamar dan tidak mengenakan bajunya. Dirinya menatap Hinata yang terikat terbaring dikasur. Wanita itu tampak malu, mukanya merona hebat berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya kesamping, pria itu tahu bahwa istrinya itu belum siap.

Naruto pun naik kekasur dan menindih tubuh Hinata. "B-Berat Naruto_-kun_!" kata Hinata mengeluh.

"Pria itu segera mendekatkan dirinya kewajah dan memegang dagunya. Hinata tahu maksud Naruto melakukan ini. Bibirnya mulai mendekat, dirinya meminta akses kepada istrinya untuk membuka mulut. Ya ciuman pemanasan telah dilakukan, kedua pasangan tampak menyukainya dan cukup lama untuk menikmati setiap detik momen-momen seperti in.

MHMM… AHMMNH!

Suara gumam bibir mereka yang menikmati ciuman bagi setiap pasangan kekasih.

PUHA!

Mereka pun menormalkan nafas satu sama lain. Keduanya masih tampak melihat satu sama lain. "Hinata, aku…" kata Naruto mulai menyingkap baju Hinata, membuka kemeja lengan panjang dengan rompi ungu terusan, membuka celana biru ¾ yang dikenakan, menampilkan kemaluan dan dadanya.

"H-Hentikan…"

Naruto masih cuek, dengan asik mengisap dan mengulum dengan penuh kenikmatan dada Hinata layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menyusui, jari kanannya dengan cepat dimasukan kedalam lubang Vagina istrinya secara maju mundur.

UGHM!... AGH…! NAHROGTOH-KUHN!

Hinata menahan desahan yang dilakukan Naruto. Dirinya hanya menahan sakit dengan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Hinata mengerang kesakitan, karena Naruto beberapa kali mengigit dadanya. Kemudian beralih pada perut istrinya yang tampak putih bersih. Menjilatnya beberapa kali. Wanita itu tampak kegelian dan tidak tahan.

"H-Hentikan!"

Naruto yang tidak tahan pun akhirnya membuka celana hitamnya, melemparnya kesembarang arah, entah ada dimana benda itu. Hinata tampak sock melihat pria itu melihat penisnya yang sudah menegang.

"J-Jangan… S-Sayang" mohon Hinata tidak ingin benda itu masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Maaf, Hinata aku sudah tidak tahan!" katanya mulai memasukan benda kejantanannya.

"A-Aku tidak mau punya anak lagi!" Hinata menolak dan tidak ingin melahirkan kembali.

NARUTO_-KUN_!

**3 Jam berikutnya.**

"M-Maafkan aku…" kata Naruto pucet menerima omelan Hinata.

Naruto kini sujud dihadapan Hinata. Kepalanya benjol sebesar buah jeruk. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Hinata yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan layaknya iblis dari neraka. Wanita itu memarahi suaminya tanpa henti. Sedangkan diluar pintu terlihat Boruto yang baru pulang dari misi sedang duduk diruang makan bersama Himawari.

"Hei… Hima, kenapa Ibu sangat marah kepada Ayah?" Himawari yang mendengarnya hanya merona malu dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Tidak tahu!" jawabnya cuek melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kalian semua?!" Boruto tampak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kisah Hokage yang dianggap kuat dan penyelamat dunia harus berakhir dihadapan Istrinya yang sangat menyeramkan. Memang wanita itu sangat mengerikan Naruto, jika sedang marah.

**OMAKE**

Diruang Hokage.

Terdengar keributan beberapa orang tampak sedang mengobrol asyiknya, muncullah Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang masuk kedalam ruangan Hokage.

"Orochimaru, mengapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Benar tumben sekali?" Shikamaru pun heran.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_ dan Shikamaru_-kun_. Waktu yang tepat mau menggunakan alat yang baru kukembangkan. Aku yakin kalian menyukainya apalagi dengan istri kalian, Naruto_-kun_ saja menggunakan" tawarnya dengan santai.

TIDAK!

_**FIN**_


End file.
